


Now I Go My Way and You Go Yours

by Anonymous



Category: The Bifrost Incident - The Mechanisms (Album), The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Alien Biology, Fantasizing, Fingering, Masturbation, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Other, Xenophilia, not much but its there, they do not have a tag for it but alien genitalia, they dont technically have a vagina nor is this anal so. just that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:43:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27682394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Space travel to escape an eldritch deity destroying your universe can get rather boring.
Relationships: Lyfrassir Edda/Marius von Raum
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44
Collections: Anonymous





	Now I Go My Way and You Go Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Ok a few things to note before you read this fic.  
> 1\. I am nonbinary myself.  
> 2\. I headcanon Lyf to be rather alien, hence the tags. I headcanon them to have gold blood/aspects (gold eyes, gold genitalia, etc) and genitalia that is nearly like a succulent in looks?  
> 3\. While I have written other things before, this is my first time writing an explicit fic. I hope it is good :)
> 
> The title is from the song “space ghost coast to coast” by the Glass Animals.

Lyf huffed as they sat back in the cold leather of the ships seat. The LED screen on the control panel in front of them still had the alert that it’d be 25 million more miles till the next planet, about two months in its entirety. Not like that mattered anymore, escaping into space from planet to planet had been their life for the past 2 or so years.

Luckily they had made sure to bring a few small things with them in their frantic troubles to escape the bifrost, and had even picked up a few things from other planets as well, so it wasn’t always horribly boring. They had always been rather introverted back on New Midgard anyways, so they had adapted to the silence. Even so however, they knew that no amount of books they could read, or crocheting they could do, would ease the loneliness they sometimes felt. You really can only read others interacting and loving each other in fiction one too many times until you start to crave it for yourself.

Others they met on the planets they went to didn’t soothe this craving, either. The large majority didn’t speak their language ( _ a simple translator can only do so much _ ), and they knew they wouldn’t be able to get close to anyone anyways with the impending threat of the bifrost ( _ and they tried so hard not to think about if these planets might get affected too _ ).

Their eyes trained back to the LED screen, still alerting them of their destination, and they made a quick landing strategy for what they needed before settling back against their chair again. 

They grabbed a book from their left and flipped to the recent bookmarked page. It was another romance book, something Inspector Second Class Lyfrassir Edda would have despised back on New Midgard, but found themselves drawn to reading in space. It was a good coping method, and they relaxed into their chair as they read about the main character professing their undeniable love to their childhood-best-friend-turned-enemy. 

By the time the book had developed more intimately, Lyf was heavily invested, and couldn’t stop the stirring in the pit of their stomach. It was hard not to crave the way the characters touched each other, were so loving and  _ close _ to each other. It wasn’t until the scene was finished that they noticed their hips subtly rocking by themselves, or the golden flush that invaded their face (getting deeper at the realization).

They quickly tried to calm themself down, bookmarking the page and focusing yet again on their landing plans. But the heavy  _ need  _ of contact still settled in their gut.  _ Gods  _ they hadn’t been touched in a long time, not like they had even been too heavy into relationships in the first place. Really they had only talked to acquaintances in their old job, or that damned group of space pirates.

The pit of arousal grew when the mechanisms came into their mind, and they really did not want to think about the way an image of Marius Von Raum flashed across their mind specifically. Unfortunately no matter how hard they tried to distract their thoughts, they still felt an itching to creep their hand lower, to focus entirely on that cocky bastard they had convinced themself they hated.

Eventually they had given up. Pointedly thinking about how they may never see him again anyways, they would have plenty of enough time to regret this later.

Their hand slowly slid up their thigh as they thought about his awful smile, too full of teeth to be a smirk. And as they finally lightly touched the front of their pants (breathing in sharply as it had been  too long- _toofuckinglon_ _g-_ ), the way he said their name came into mind.

They sighed as they unzipped their pants, no more room for regret, and slid them down to kick them off somewhere, following the same with their briefs. They’d clean them up later. For now, they just focused on the cool chair underneath them, and the feather light touches against their flowering golden skin. A shiver ran through them and they couldn’t even think about how embarrassing this would be to them later, just opened their legs slightly wider.

As they touched themselves, they continued to think about Marius. Or rather mostly- his mouth. It was annoying, and he never quite shut up, but they would be lying if they said they didn’t want to know how it felt against their own. It would be rough they think, his lips too chapped for their own good, but they think he’d be passionate in his kisses. That he’d quickly delve into hungry open-mouthed kisses full of tongues and teeth, nipping at Lyf’s lips before soothing them with that gods-awful tongue. 

Lyf made a small noise at the thought, and pressed steadier against the very sensitive bundles of nerves surrounding their hole. Their thoughts drifted to where else his mouth may trail, picturing it dragging down with kisses to their neck and stomach, occasionally nipping at the sensitive skin as well. 

At last, he’s sunk to his knees in front of them and looks up into their eyes for affirmation. Lyf in their fantasy nods down at him, so he takes one of the patches of nerves into his mouth and  _ sucks _ , and the Lyf in real life groaned at the thought.

They pressed firmly against the spot they imagined him sucking on, and when he licked at them softly in their mind, they collected their own slick to simulate the sensation. Their thighs threatened to clamp shut as they mimicked his licking with their fingertips, and their other hand began to dig their fingers into their right thigh. Finally he was licking into them, their finger breaching into their hole, and they could barely restrain a whine. Their hand moved from their thigh to push back some of the hair that had fallen into their face, and then from the dark strands to clasp over their gasping mouth as the finger dug deeper.

They could see him behind their eyelids, the way he’d pull back to ask them if they were enjoying it, and the way they’d mutter for him to make his mouth useful and get back to it. He’d lick those  godsdamned lips and delve back in, Lyfrassir’s moans muffled from behind their hand. Another finger teased at their entrance to join the other, Marius in their mind digging his tongue in further, the bundles near their entrance pulling at their fingers ( _ his tongue _ ) to drive them in even deeper. He would grip their soft thighs beside his head as he pumped his tongue in and out of them, their head lolling back to hit their chair as they angled their hips higher.

Their ring finger stretched in as well after a bit, their right hand coming down from their mouth to grip at their chest as they gasped and keened. They pinched at their nipple through their shirt as they imagined him between their legs, his beard rubbing roughly against their extremely sensitive skin and his tongue probing far inside of them.

They felt themselves near closer and closer to their peak, their hips canting upwards to their fingertips. At last, they imagined Marius looking up at them directly in the eyes, pressing his tongue  _ deep  _ inside them. And that was enough to find them whining his name as they shuddered, the bundles of nerves and skin clenched against their fingers in a heavy orgasm they hadn’t experienced in a long while.

After a minute or two of deep shuddering breaths as they allowed themselves to relax from the climax, they finally removed their fingers and began to assess their situation. As they did, they soon registered the lack of an actual shower on the spacecraft, and groaned as they registered that all they had to clean up were a few hand towels. At least they had gotten nothing on their clothes, they mellowed, as they didn’t have much to change into at the moment.

As for the reason having lead to all of this, they decided to shelve that into the far,  far recesses of their mind. They could think about their feelings another day, they had plenty of time.


End file.
